


I love you no matter what everyone else think

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: I Love You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Spencer Reid, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Spencer Reid, I Don't Even Know, Love, Mad Spencer Reid, Not for JJ fans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Protective Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Still making that a tag, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Spencer has a girlfriend and she loves the neo victorian era. This is how the team met her. What are their reactions and everyone is reminded that Spencer is just not a computer; he is a human being with feelings. This is after Emily gets back.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182119
Comments: 48
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer woke up, it was Saturday and the sun was up. Spencer really slept in and he really slept this well. He felt something move beside him as a reminder to the reason he slept so well. He had slept over at Allegros place, she was at this moment using his chest as her pillow. Allegro had not been her birth name it had been Anna but she had not liked it and with her love to the victorian era she changed her name to Allegro a girl name during that time. It meant Quickly or lively tempo, and Spencer thought it fit really well with her personality. Her long brown hair was in a braid and she was wearing a nightdress that hung loosely to her body. She had made it herself so that it would be as historically accurate as possible. 

Spencer felt her wake up, so he kissed the top of her head. He truly loved this unique eccentric woman in his arms. Everyone knew that Spencer liked more of the vintage clothing but Allegro took it to another level. She was a seamstress that made historically accurate clothing all the clothes she wore she had made herself, and now Spencer’s closet was starting to fill up with more historically accurate vintage clothing. Allegro looked up at him from her place on his chest, then proceeded to rub her eyes a little bit. 

“Okay I guess it is time to start our day. I am going to make pancakes.” Spencer made a noise off complaint as she rose from his arms. But she did make wonderful pancakes, Allegro laughed at him before making her way to the bathroom. Spencer stayed in her warm bed for a moment before rising up himself. After she was done with the bathroom Spencer took his turn, listening to Allegro making sound in the kitchen. 

They ate their breakfast and as they ate they planned out the day. They were going to the park where Spencer if he wanted could play chess and where Allegro could sew, (hand sewing was wonderful in that matter you can take it everywhere you are). Spencer washed up because Allegro had cooked as she was starting to get ready. Many people did not understand her fascination with the Victorian era or her choice to wear their clothes. But for Spencer it did not matter; he liked vintage clothing as well. It was with the technique it was made the human imperfections in the making, the fact that you took care of your clothing and treated it with care. All of these were things that both of them appreciated, and Allegro did look beautiful as a neo Victorian era woman. 

Spencer got dressed in one of the sweater vests that Allegro had made for him, a pair of khaki pants, as always he did not really bother with his hair. Allegro was another story she put on an undershirt and then a corset whose pattern was for the working woman (corsets were only supper tight for the most noble women because they did not have to do anything. They even made sports corsets during the victorian era) Then proceed to put on the “top of the corset” so that she did not have a hard edge. She then put on her dress today it was a lingerie dress (a lightweight dress that was commonly used during hot summer days, made with often lace) Her own interpretation on how Marry Poppins dress would have looked if it was historically accurate. She then put her hair up (the victorian women were experts of the messy bun) using dry shampoo instead of egg in her hair for obvious reasons. When she then had almost a dussin bobby pins in her hair she deemed it done. She then put on blush, a pink lipstick and lipgloss and to finish it her mascara. Then they left the apartment looking as a mixed matched timezone couple. 

When they got to the park Spencer started to play chess with some of the people that frequented the park while Allegro sat not far from him sowing on her newest project. Both of them were aware that they got odd looks, people always found them weird. Spencer knew while the team meant no harm even they found him as an oddball. That is probably one of the reasons he loves Allegro so much, for she instead of hiding what other people ses ad oddly embraces it. Never letting other people's opinions get to her. 

They moved to a bench by a gravel road feeling the eyes of curious people but not caring about them. Spencer wondered what the people that walked past thought of them. Spencer had his arm over Allegro's shoulder and she was leaning a bit onto him as she was sewing. Spencer loved to watch her work her focus to detail her fingers working fast, she went into a zone when she sewed a bit like he went into a zone when he read. Spencer was about to start reading his book but before he started he heard a voice that he recognized. 

“Uncle Spencer!” Spencer rose up and caught Henry in a hug, lifting him up onto his waist. 

“Hello Henry, I am glad to see you but you really should not run away from the adult that is watching you.” Spencer looked around for JJ, but could not find her. Just when he was about to ask Henry Will came into his view. 

“Oh Henry don’t run away like that.” Will was out of breath but calming down now that he saw that his son was safe in his godfather’s arms. 

“Sorry daddy, I forgot.” Henry gave his daddy a kiss on his cheek as an apology. 

“Spencer, do you want to introduce me?” Spencer gave Allegro an apologetic smile for forgetting her. He almost laughed out right at the face Will pulled when he saw Allegro, it was not of disgust it was just full of surprise. 

“Right, Henry and Will this is my girlfriend Allegro. Allegro this is my godson Henry and his dad Will.” Allegro gave both of them a big smile and shook first Will’s hand and then Henry’s. 

“It is nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you. Especially you young man.” They got talking, it turned out that Will and JJ had had an argument so Will had taken Henry out to the park to play. While Will and Spencer were talking Allegro and Henry were speaking about Marry Poppins, and her dress, and hand sewing. After a while they were interrupted by Spencer’s phone ringing. It was a new case and he apologized to Allegro multiple times but all she did was smile and tell him to make her proud and stay safe. He gave her a kiss on her lips and then Henry got a kiss. 

When Spencer got to the conference room and almost everyone else were present. Spencer sat down on his usual shair. Now Morgan came in and they were just waiting for JJ. Spencer thought back to his conversation with Will. Will said that JJ had been complaining that he was working too much and was not spending enough time with Henry. When Spencer knew that it was the other way. Will was a much more present parent than JJ. So it seemed like JJ was taking her bad sides and blaming them on Will. Spencer did not want to classify their relationship but it did not seem like really healthy. It seemed like Will gave and gave and JJ was like a parasite that only took and then blamed Will for everything, and while Spencer did not like it he did not believe that their relationship would make it without JJ getting her things together. 

JJ came at last and the briefing started, the team still had an awkward feeling after Emily’s supposed death. It was like the dynamic had changed and nothing could change it back. Spencer would be the first one to admit that he had not forgiven them for their actions. Not the faked death but how they treated him after she came back. Spencer would probably have forgiven them but Allegro had pointed out their obvious emotional manipulations that he no longer felt the need. Spencer had been ashamed of himself for finding happiness with Allegro when Emily was dead while JJ and Emily were playing scrabble. Now with Will having met her the rest of the team would soon find out about her. Spencer before all of this would be excited because it would be like Allegro would meet his family but now he had somewhat stopped seeing the team as his family as much as he did before. 

Spencer went through the motions of his work he spoke at the appropriate times but when before he would try to talk with JJ he just left the conference room when they were dismissed. Spencer could feel the eyes of the rest of the team as he did so. Spencer went to the bathroom where he called Allegro telling her where they were going, and just listening to her voice. When he got out he accepted Morgan's offer for a ride to the plane even though he was a bit suspicious that Morgan just wanted to corner him alone. They had not even been in the car for more than a minute before Morgan started to question him. 

“You know you can’t be mad at them forever. JJ did what she had to do to protect Emily. You are now just acting selfishly, she is the mother of you godson.” At that Spencer let out a laugh not missing the shocked expression on Morgan’s face. 

“I know what they did and why they did it. That is not why I am mad. I am mad because they treated me like shit and then they tried to emotionally manipulate me so that I would do what they wanted and not what is best for me. So you are wrong, they were the ones who purposely hurt me so that they could get what they want. And also this has nothing to do with Henry, he did not do anything but JJ did something that hurt me a lot. Do you believe that just because I am her son's godfather that I should allow her to hurt me as much as she wants just because.” Now Spencer was getting mad, he had emotions, he was not just a robot. 

“Spencer that was not what happened.” 

“Oh, really then tell me what happened tell me how I should interpret their actions. Do it.” The dare hung inside the car until they got to the plane where Spencer sat himself down and started to read his book. 

Time skip

The case took two days and then they were back on that plane. Morgan had not tried to talk to him after the car and that was good because Spencer was still a bit mad. Morgan had not even heard his side of the story before he decided that it was all his fault. And that is what hurt the most, Spencer had always believed that he could trust Morgan, JJ and Emily but they turned their back on him. Spencer had spoken with Allegro during the case and he loved the fact that she was even madder at them than he was. He had known Allegro for four years and every time he had been hurt or questioned himself then she gave him a good reality check. God he loved her, and he missed her a lot during those two days. She had been so annoyed at Morgan’s attempt to corner him that she had not given him any options she would drive him home. 

Spencer felt someone sitting down in front of him. When he looked up it was Hotch, Spencer had purposely sat himself far away from the rest of the team so that he would get more privacy. 

“Reid I have told you before if you want to blame someone then blame me.”

“Why would I blame you, you did nothing wrong.” Spencer knew that the rest of the team was listening into their conversation. And after he spoke, shock was clear on Hotch's face and Spencer would bet that it was on the rest of them. 

“Sorry, then I don’t understand why you are mad at JJ or Emily.” The confusion could be heard in both Hotch's voice and body language. 

“Because the things they said to me, that was so far from professional as possible and was a weak attempt to hurt me so that they could try to emotionally manipulate me.” Spencer spoke in a calm voice and a really matter of fact voice. He saw it as a fact, that is what they tried to do. 

“Now if you excuse me I would like to go back to my book.” Spencer demonstrated by opened up his book again and started to read. The whole plane was in an uncomfortable silence when they understood why Spencer was mad. And that JJ and Emily had no excuses and therefore it would take a lot of time for them to be forgiven or even get his trust back. The plane landed and Spencer packed up his things. 

“Spence, would you not like a lift to your apartment?” JJ spoke from behind him and Spencer knew that the rest of the team was just staying to see how this went. 

“No thank you, I already have a lift, and I am not going to my apartment.” Spencer said it efficiently would shut down any further interactions. 

“You know Henry misses you, he has not seen you for a long while. You can be mad at me but don’t take it out on my son.” Now Spencer really understood what Will had been talking about with JJ blaming them for everything. 

“That would be odd considering I was with Henry when I got the call about the case. Just because you and Will are arguing doesn't mean you can take it out on me.” With that Spencer walked out of the plane not missing the shocked faces. Spencer could stand up for himself but it felt a lot better knowing that he had Allegro by his side. He saw Allegro’s car and jumped in, and she surprised him with the fact that she drove them to their favorite restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama for the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I am not a JJ fan and I feel like multiple of her actions would have gotten her fired in real life. Is it just me or do she often treat Will bad like he is always giving but JJ just hurts him over and over.

The next week Spencer got a call from Will wondering if he could watch Henry for the day. Spencer had agreed and asked Will if it was okay if Henry spent time at Allegro’s place, after Will said it was fine Spencer went and picked Henry up. Spencer would usually want an explanation as to why Will did not want to watch Henry but he believed that Will was planning on having a long overdue conversation with JJ. You did not have to be a profiler to see that she had become a parasit in their relationship. Will gave and gave and she only took and then put her wrong doings on him. 

Spencer's first stop with Henry was to go and buy some food, after that they made their way to Allegro's studio. Allegro had put together some arts and crafts that they could make together. Over all the day went really well they had fun with making some experiments and Spencer showed Henry some physics magic. After that they had put on a movie and Henry fell asleep while watching Finding Nemo. 

They were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes when Spencer’s phone rang. Now he felt horrible because Allegro would have to take care of Henry herself and right now Henry was his responsibility. But Allegro smiled and told him that she had gotten plenty of practice with her cousins. Spencer kissed her, kissed Henry’s forehead before leaving. 

Will POV

JJ refused to admit that they had a problem, really for someone that works with the human mind she was really stupid right now. Will had had it all planned what he would say and what solutions he could see to the said problems. But JJ did not want a solution because then she had to admit that there was a problem. Will would be more patient and more understanding to her but it had gone to such degrees that Henry was noticing that things were not good. And that is where the line is, Will could be understanding and he could wait, but he would not let his son suffer from their relationship. The second the child suffers from the parents relationship that means something has to happen and it gotta happen fast.

Then JJ got called away for the case and Will got a phone call from Allegro telling him the address for when he wanted to pick Henry up. But he was not in the right mindset right now. He loved JJ but he loved Henry more, Henry was his number one priority. So if he left JJ would that hurt him more than Will staying. Will knows that before he spoke to JJ he believed that being apart was the best choice but JJ started to talk about the studies that show that it is worse for the children. But Will was not sure that she was telling the truth. With those thoughts in his head Will left to go to Allegro’s studio. 

He got there and was a bit shocked at Allegro’s appearance. She was wearing a long light green dress with frills on the skirt and it was puffy and that was the best way he could describe it in front. She did remind her of a more eccentric version of Spencer but with way more fascinated with history. But she was really sweet and even though she looked kind of frail when you spoke to her you felt that she was not someone you mess with. Will gave a kiss on his son’s head as he was still sleeping. Then he started to help Allegro backe some English breakfast muffins. Unique was truly the only word he could describe her. 

Will don’t really know why he started to talk to her about his and JJ’s problems. But she was so calm and collected and she seemed like she would know the answer to his problems. So he spoke and spoke and Allegro sat there listening, never judging just giving him the comfort of her presence. It was only when he was done speaking when Allegro opened her mouth. 

“You know my parents were like that, staying together for their children. It was the worst decision they ever made, they always argued and then they started to hate each other. And I was the one that was holding them together. So they started to hate me to, despise me. They then started to hurt me. I am not saying that it will get to that point for you but a child is the happiest when their guardian is in a good place. If you are in a good mind set then you will make better decisions regarding Henry, and that is what is most important for me. Sure I want everyone to be happy, but no child should have to live through what I had to.” As she spoke she looked at Henry with the out most of care. You did not have to be a profiler to see that her reaction to the abuse she suffered was to protect other people that were vulnerable. That was something he could really respect. Will could see how she and Spencer made such a good couple. Both of them had trauma and both of them lived with it by protecting others. That was the way they healed, they were really different in some aspects and really similar in others. But it was that care, the fact that both of them gave away kindness expecting nothing back, they truly deserved each other. Will was brought out of his thought when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“In the end, do what you believe is the right thing to do. You are the one that has to live with that decision the rest of your life. So you better think it through.” Henry woke up closely after that, they ate muffins and as they ate Henry was gladly telling him about the wonderful day he had. 

Spencer POV

The case was a local one and Spencer did not like it one bit. He hated it in fact, the only good thing is that Hotch instead of putting him together with JJ so that they will make up Spencer was with Rossi. They were going to just look at an inventory box that they had gotten a tip on. They carefully opened it up and what they saw when they turned the lamp on shocked them. There were pictures, a lot of them, and all of them were off the team and the people close to them. He even saw a picture of when Will first met Allegro. They took pictures of the room and then took down the pictures. They then called Hotch in the car about what they saw. It was decided that all the people in the picture would be brought into the FBI for both security and to question to see if there is anyone suspicious. The second Spencer was on the phone with Hotch he called Allegro hoping that he might be able to catch Will too. 

“Hello, are you not in the middle of a case?” Spencer felt his heart stopped beating as rapidly as it had done the second he heard her voice. 

“It is about the case, is Henry still there?” 

“Yeah Will is just helping him in the bathroom. What is this about?” Spencer could see her in front of him with her hands around her waist. 

“I need all of you to come into the FBI. This unsub is targeting law enforcement and their families.”

“I’ll start packing right away.” They said their goodbyes but Spencer knew that the feeling in his chest would not go away until he saw her, Henry and Will safe within the walls of the FBI. He and Rossi got to the FBI carrying up the boxes full of fotosto the BAU. They immediately started to put up all the pictures on the walls. That’s when Hotch entered the room. 

“Hotch, there are pictures of both Jack and Jesica are they coming in?” Spencer continued to put off the photos as he spoke. They were really starting to creep him out. 

“They are on the way here, who else has been contacted?” 

“Will, Henry and my girlfriend are on the way. They should be here any moment.” Before he could finish his phone rang. It was Allegro telling him that they were going through security. “Actually they are going through security right now.” Spencer continued, while ignoring the shocked looks he got from Hotch and Rossi. Spencer was now done putting up all the pictures hating every single one. Looking at his watch and seeing that Allegro, Will and Henry would be up any moment he left to wait by the elevators. 

When they came out Spencer felt as if he could breathe again. He gave Allegro who was holding Henry a hug and said hello to Will who was holding a box full of muffins.Spencer needed to get back to the case and he knew that Allegro had wanted to get some of her sketches of the new dress she was working on ready. So he gave her his desk to work on. He then went back to cataloging the photos. 

Rossi POV

Dave did not know what to make out of this situation, with the team. Now that Spencer had explained why he was mad then it all made sense. He was not mad at them for facing Emily’s death he was mad at them for the tries of emotional manipulation, and Dave could say that he would be mad too. But he did not want to bring it up and so they had an awkward car ride. Then they had found the photos, called Hotch and then Spencer called someone. That was when Dave started to suspect that Reid had a girlfriend, and she seemed good to him. Because Dave did not believe that if Reid had no one by his side then he would have not stood up for himself from the team. Then they started to categorize the pictures and Dave got sick every time he saw a picture of Jack or Henry. Then there was a woman that popped up ever so regularly, amazed dressed like she belonged to another time. Then it was confirmed by him that he had a girlfriend. 

Now he was getting a cup of coffee and saw that JJ, Emily, Morgan and Garcia were standing their just looking at Reid’s desk. That when he first saw her in real life, Reid’s girlfriend. She was wearing a dress that's puffy at top and it looked like it was frilly at the bottom. She was the same woman he had seen in the pictures. 

“Rossi do you know who the hell is sitting by Reid’s desk?” Dave felt all the eyes go to him and everyone seemed really curious and a bit hostile because it was Reid’s desk. 

“That, my friends, is Reid’s girlfriend. She was in the pictures so she came in at the same time as Will and Henry.” 

“Oh, is Will and Henry here?” JJ turned to look at JJ and it seemed really odd that she would not be aware that Will was there. Those relationship issues that Reid spoke about on the plane seemed to be worse than he had first suspected. At the same time JJ spoke both Garcia and Morgan let out noises of surprise. They all looked back at the woman that was Reid’s girlfriend, she seemed fully focused on a piece of paper. 

“Hello do you want muffins?” They all almost jumped in surprise when Will started to speak. “Allegro had just backed these so they are fresh.” 

“Allegro? Who is that?” At Morgan's question Will just looked up and pointed at the odd looking woman at Reid’s desk but now she had Henry in her lap and seemed to be talking to him. 

“Who is she and why is Henry with her.” JJ looked at Will as she wanted to kill him, but he had not done anything wrong. Maybe it really was that JJ was having relationship problems and taking out on everyone else. 

“That is Spencer’s girlfriend, and Henry is with her because I don’t want him to be with all of the crime scene photos and she has colored pencils and paper.” That Will purposely used I did not go unnoticed for any of the profilers. 

“Oh, is she nice?” “Why is she dressed like that?” “What does she do for a living?” Rossi almost laughed when he watched as the rest of the team was bombarding him with questions, he looked so overwhelmed. But he stayed because he was also curious. 

“She is nice, unique but nice. She dresses like that because she loves history and all her clothing has she done herself. She is a seamstress that focuses on historically accurate clothing so that most of her pieces are hand sewn.” The fact that Will used the word unique like ha had been thinking about it all day said a lot. 

“Okay, the real questions. If you would describe her as anyone we know who would it be?” Garcia spoke a lot with her hands so much that Dave got a bit worried that she would pour her coffee on herself. 

“Think of it as Garcia but a really old soul, and always gives off vibes that she has her shit together.” Now Dave had to laugh, that was one hell of description of a human being, and the fact that Will looked a bit confused as he spoke made everything better. 

“Hey Will do you have Henry’s water bottle?” Said a female voice from behind them and Dave did absolutely not at all jump at surprise, Garcia even let out a small scream. Dave looked at the woman that spoke and there she was in all glory Allegro. Dave barely registered the fact that Will was going through a bag for Henry’s bottle; he was just in shock. Allegro looked like she was seriously in the wrong time period, if Dave did not know better than he would have said time travel. Will handed over the water bottle to her and she moved closer to them to take it and if Dave was going to guess then he would say that Allegro was wearing a corset with the way she moved. 

“Thanks, it was nice meeting you. Sorry for scaring you.” With that they got a smile and she left and went back to Henry where he was sitting giving him the water bottle. She then pulled Henry on to her lap where she pulled up a paintbrush and started to paint on the paper she had previously been working on. Henry watched her every move on the paper as she was performing magic. 

“Should you not be working?” Strauss' voice came from behind them and Dave did not jump this time either not at al. “Oh why is Allegro here for?” She said after she looked over at what they had been looking at. 

“You know her?” Morgan as always was beating around the bush at all. 

“Oh, she tells stories at the library. My son really loves those.” 

“Oh so she is weird and a pervert.” Now everyone turned to look at JJ, her behavior had not been good at all but this was past a line. 

“You should know Jenifer that there have been complaints about you and your professionalism and now I am wondering what has not gotten reported. So may I remind you of one thing. Spencer Reid is irreplaceable. We had to fight long and hard to get him here, you are not. The team worked fine without you. So think very carefully before you speak or you will find yourself without a job. And trust me Allegro is not someone you want as an enemy, she can and will destroy you if you make her feel like she has to. When she would be done with you, it will be lucky if you even get a job working at a grocery store. So think carefully before you speak.” Dave knew that he should be on JJ's side but Strauss was right she has behaved really badly for a while now and the FBI saw her as replaceable, nothing special and while it hurt she was the lest special on the whole team with her abilities. If it had not been a serious situation then the look on JJ face would be comical but now it was just sad. It was like she could not understand what she had done wrong. Dave left to go back to work. Strauss was right they should be working. 

Spencer POV 

In the end they caught the killer, and Spencer had heard that JJ was apparently now on the chopping block. He would like to say that he was surprised but he was not, actions have consequences some people really did not seem to get that. But he was also sad that no one on the team never defended him from her words. Maybe this was not the right place for him to be, but what else would he do? He liked working with law enforcement. Put he had to admit that some part of him did not want to solve crime but prevent it. 

Right now that did not matter, the only thing that mattered was that he had the woman that he loved in his arms, she was safe. Spencer thought about it, more time at home and stable hours working with people that had gotten bullied or abused that wanted to feel safe. Spencer could feel his eyes closing, this was a thought for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this story and how it turned out. I will probably write some more about Spencer and Allegro so please leave any ideas you have in the comments. :)

Spencer and Allegro laid in bed, they had a long conversation over Spencer’s work, and if it was even possible Spencer would say that he loved her more after it. Allegro just wanted to know where he would be the happiest, and Spencer had never had that before. The support from her when he spoke about how unsure he was and how he wanted to help people before they were murdered. Allegro had listened to everything and then she made him promise one thing, and that was that he would choose what made him happy instead of what others wanted him to do. But in the end Spencer had decided to stay, because no matter how horrible it was he helped to save people and by doing that he made the world a little safer for everyone else. 

This conversation led to discussing kids, they were talking about fostering a kid or having a kid of their own. Allegro had a very flexible schedule but Spencer felt terrible about how much responsibility would go on her. She told him that if it became a problem then they would talk and try to find a solution if that meant Spencer changing his job and that was something he wanted so be it. But not to worry about something that hadn't even happened yet. 

Today was a saturday so they were going to take Henry to the zoo. JJ refused to accept that there was something wrong in their relationship so Will was leaving. Henry did not understand the situation so they thought it would be best if he was having a good time with his godfather and his new favorite person in the world. Henry loved Allegro and her dresses and her love of history. Will had even admitted that he probably would not have left JJ if it was not for Allegro giving him a reality check about what that would do to Henry if they stayed unhappy in their relationship. Spencer felt the same way in many ways about Allegro; he would have allowed the team to act as they have been and just kept quiet without her. 

Spencer watched as Allegro put on a chemise and then her corset. Spencer always loved watching her get dressed. He might not put much time into his appearance but Allegro did, she made herself look the way she wanted people to see her and she put a lot of time into making the details right. Spencer loved the way she enhanced the things she liked and the way she shaped herself, it was a truly fascinating process to watch and Spencer felt honored to be allowed to see it. When Allegro was done they packed a bag with a water bottle, snacks, a stuffed toy that Allegro had made to Henry, two pot-holders for Will and his new place that Allegro had crochade and Spencer had secured all the treads (It is really boring).   
They heard a knock on the door and there was Will and Henry. Both of them got big hugs and kisses from the small boy that was so excited to go to the zoo. 

“You know it really means a lot to me that you are doing this.” 

“Don’t be an idiot of course we can take him. Here we have a gift for both of you.” Allegro gave both of them their packets and the look on Henry’s face when he saw his new bunny was more than money could pay for. Will’s reaction was a bit calmer but they both got a big hug from him as a thanks. After Will left they all got ready and went to spend their day at the zoo. 

That monday when Spencer got to work he had a meeting with Strauss, it was not about him but it was about JJ. After Strauss saw her acting unprofessional she looked up with the people that they had worked with since she came back and Strauss was not happy. Spencer went to her office and sat down. 

“Dr. Reid I do not have to tell you what the implications of Jareau’s actions are with you knowing all the regulations. I am just asking you to repeat what she said to you and that is all.” And Spencer did, since young he had learned that being a snitch was something bad. But now when he was older and more confident he could say that JJ put herself in the position she is in now, he did not do that. She can’t blame him for her own actions, and she needed to realise that her actions have consequences. Spencer learned that young but she was cool and popular and never seemed to have gotten the memo. That if you hurt people they will not defend you for hurting them. 

When Spencer walked out of Strauss office having been able to recite word for word what JJ had said it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The fact that Strauss had looked so shocked and scandalised over the thing she had said to him made him feel a lot better, he had not been over reacting when both Strauss and Allegro thought he had not reacted enough. 

Spencer sat down at his desk and started with his paperwork. He pretends not to notice Strauss going up to Hotch office ignoring the curiosity from Emily and Morgan. He was not shocked when a tired JJ went up to Hotch's office. (Will leaving had taken a toll on her). Everyone on the team was looking up and trying to see what was happening in that office. Hotch spoke, Strauss spoke then JJ spoke, then Strauss aging now Hotch was looking worried and JJ, now Hotch spoke. After a while JJ hit Hotch desk and now Strauss spoke really fast. Spencer knew that JJ would probably get two weeks without pay as a punishment but she did not seem happy with that. Spencer wondered how much Strauss worsened the punishment. 

After a while JJ ripped the door open and walked out with fast angry steps as she walked past Spencer she said really loudly “This is all your fault!” To which Spencer calmly replied “Is it my fault that your actions have consequences?” She did not answer and left the building. 

“If you did not understand Jenifer is going to have to go through some classes and four weeks without pay and a lot of therapy before she may work in this team again. Have a good day.” The rest of the team just stared at the spot where Strauss had been standing. 

“What was that about?” All the eyes turned to Spencer. It was obvious that JJ blamed him for everything that had happened. 

“After Strauss saw Jenifer acting unprofessional she decided to contact the people we have been working with and the police we have been working with had multiple complaints about her behavior. She is blaming me for making her say those things and the fact that Will has gotten enough of her blaming him over everything that goes bad so she also blames both me and Allegro over the fact that he left her.” When Spencer was done he stood up and went to get more coffee. The fact that they all seemed so surprised that Jenifer’s behavior had consequences said a lot about the fact that they had not seen anything wrong with it. 

Spencer went through the motions of doing paperwork while ignoring the rest of the team. It seemed that after Jenifer got punished they thought back and now had a guilty conscience. They showed it by offering to get him drinks and being overly nice. Spencer was glad that they realised that they were wrong but that did not change the fact that none of them had stood up for him, and that would take some time to get through because the wound was still open. Spencer was the first one out the door, Allegro had texted him during lunch that she had reservations at a restaurant and some news to share and Spencer was really looking forward to being in her company. 

The second Spencer got home he removed his clothes and went into the shower. He wanted to look nice. Today he knew that this was something the Allegro had planned but he had plans of his own, he was going to ask her to marry him and move in together. It was something he had thought about a lot and the fact that she stood by him supported him and that he helped her with getting reliable sources for her clothing. They fit together and Spencer had come to the point where he felt that he would not be sure how to go on without her. He put on some nice clothes and then carefully put a ring in a black velvet box in his pocket. 

Spencer got to the restaurant and waited for Allegro , it was one of their favorite restaurants. Spencer checked his pocket for the hundredth time if the box was still there. He felt so nervous but wondering if this really was the right thing to do. The second he saw Allegro all the worries went away. She was in a really beautiful dress with flowers on it. 

They sat down at the restaurant and shared a starter, they then ordered their food. With the food they were drinking an alcohol free substitute to wine that Allegro had chosen. There sitting there having a great time and before Spencer knew it, it was time for desert. Allegro was her happy self eating a chocolate fondant with a big smile on her face. Spencer could feel his hands getting sweaty, he started to shake just a little bit. Spencer swallowed getting all his courage together and getting down on one knee. 

“Allegro, I would not know what to do with my life without you in it. So, will you marry me?” There was a second where Allegro just looked at him with surprise written all over her face, but after what felt like a hundred years (just a few seconds) her face broke into a big smile letting out a watery yes before pulling him into a kiss. When they pulled away Spencer saw that she was crying with a big smile on her face and he knew that he was looking just the same. They put on their rings Spencer had purposely special ordered a more historically accurate ring. They went back to their desert both with a wedding band on their fingers. 

“You know that I had some news, well I am pregnant.” After hearing the news that Allegro had his face broken out to a really big smile for the second time that day. Spencer could not remember being this happy ever before in his life. That day in bed they planned on getting a place together where they would get a nursery ready, and that they wanted a spring wedding on the new grass under their bare feet. Spencer fell asleep holding Allegro close with his hand over their unborn child. For the first time in his life he felt content, happy, safe and stable, he had the rest of his life in front of him.


End file.
